Tasty Talents
by xCheshireCatfish
Summary: Birthday Fic for the lovely King and Prince. Warnings: Twincest&Smut. Rasiel x Bel x Reader, in that order.


Cheshire: Buon Compleanno, twinies~!

Rasiel: Shishi~, why does he have to be in here~?

Bel: Could of said the same to you, peasant.

Cheshire: Because it's December 22nd… Both of you were born TODAY! Now, shut up and read! DX

**DISCLAIMER: IOWNNOTHIN'~!**

* * *

"Oh… My… God."

You looked at the scene in front of you, not holding back the dark red tint that had faded into your cheeks.

You didn't dislike this situation, oh no. In fact, you wish this moment would go on forever. But there was something odd with this position.

"A-ahh…"

"Shishi~."

Two brothers – twins – who _despised _each other, doing this sort of thing? Either one of them was drunk, or they just snapped. Again. Whatever the case, you were glad this happened in the first place, even if you won't admit it to yourself.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to participate?"

You flinched, glancing up towards Rasiel, whom you couldn't even look at directly. You tried your best to speak, setting aside Belphegor's moaning temporarily.

"U-Umm… I, uh… This was an accident, I-…"

Rasiel interrupted you by snickering loudly and pulling out of his younger brother, causing him to whine slightly.

Immediately you gaped, backing up some as he walked towards you.

"The King orders his Queen to come and play."

Queen? Already you can see the arguments and bickering with yourself being added to the picture. Belphegor already was ticked off, his smirk was twisting into a scowl, but nonetheless Rasiel still decided to throw you onto the bed. You squeaked and quickly sat up, looking away from starring said King right into the groin.

"W-wait a second!"

"Now, Principessa, I'm afraid you have no choice~."

Your hues darted over to Bel, him at least an inch away from your ear. You could feel yourself shudder, to both the protégé's delight. Rasiel knelt down in front of you and leaned himself between your legs, the tip of his nose getting way too close.

"I wonder what this tastes like."

Bel cackled at the look on your face.

"Don't you freaking dare!"

"I'm a King, I can do whatever the hell I want," he grinned and slithered his hand under your skirt, sliding off your damp underwear.

The youngest noticed the irregular spot in the middle as it was tossed to the side.

"(y/n) was getting excited when she was watching~."

Rasiel grinned at his brother's comment before rubbing your womanhood with one harsh stroke, you tensing and biting at your lip.

"Oh?" Both of them looked at you, finding it amusing that you were trying to cover your face with your bangs.

"Principessa is shy~."

"Shishi~. Come on, my Queen, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"We'll be gentle. Ushishi~!"

Well, you just caught them in a lie. Them being gentle? You didn't think so.

Squirming, you scooted backwards, a bit surprised that the sadistic twins just remained still, them forming some sort of uncanny expression.

"What's this? Is (y/n) disobeying?"

You blinked and looked towards him, widening your eyes at the pose these men were making. Damn sexy chests of theirs. It drove you to the edge, just seeing them like that. Especially Rasiel's; those scars of his made him look like a God.

Bel practically crawled over to you and set his hand on your hip, keeping you still as Rasiel fully dragged himself onto the comforter.

Snickering, they both leaned down and bit you; Bel on the neck while Rasiel was working on your clit.

What the hell? It's like they had this all planned.

Whether they did or not, you tilted your head back and moaned loudly, arching your back to their touches. You were mainly focused on Rasiel's tongue, since it was obviously in a more sensitive place. Though, Bel himself was doing a pretty damn good job with his, too.

With that being said, it seemed as though the Prince was satisfied with the body part he was 'assigned' to. His hand left your hip and to your flower – printed blouse, unbuttoning it slowly while he still left marks with his mouth. Once the buttons were undone he slid it off of you, your black – laced bra coming next.

"W-wait a–.."

Not wanting you to speak, Bel quickly moved down, biting onto the pink nub. You shut your eyes, your body still stiff as the pleasure pulsated throughout your body.

"B-Bel…"

The Prince smirked in triumph of his name being the first for you to cry out, all to Rasiel's discomfort. He growled lightly and pulled his tongue out from inside you, replacing the organ with a better tool: his fingers. You clenched your fists, your knuckles becoming white as you gripped onto the sheets.

"R-Rasiel – kun…"

The smirk Bel had previously worn was licensed to his brother now, since you actually gave him an honorific in his name. Still, it wasn't enough for the royal brats.

"I prefer Heika*~," Rasiel flexed his fingers and added another one into the two, "be polite, my Denka*."

Three fingers? Really? Were you really that loose, or were his fingers too damn thin?

You're going with the second one.

Belphegor rolled his hidden eyes and swirled his tongue, using the same motion with his hand on your other breast.

You felt as if you were the luckiest woman on Earth. Many people say that, but how many people walk in on two smokin' hot twins banging each other, and one of them forcing you to join? That narrows it down.

Groaning, you leaned your back against the wall, already panting. The two snickered their signature laughs and pulled away, the oldest tugging you forward onto your knees.

You opened your eyes in slight confusion, blinking a bit as you held on to Rasiel's shoulders for balance.

"Wh-what the hell, you guys??" Your tone sounded pissed, but you were more likely annoyed that they just stopped like that.

The feeling dispersed as you felt something poke at your backside, and then it all hit you like a truck; Bel behind you and Rasiel in front of you, now, what could that possibly mean?

"What a lovely birthday present~," they both sang venomously, gripping the side of your hips.

And with two quick thrusts, they both hit home.

* * *

Cheshire: HA! CLIFFHANGER~! It's 3:24 in the morning, and I just HAD to finish it… But, I'm too lazy to do the actual sex scene. Oh~! Heika is an honorific used for sovereign royalty, and it's similar to "Your Majesty". Denka is for non – sovereign royalty, and it's similar to "Royal Highness". Haha~! I'm so smart~.

Rasiel: Oi… That looks like the same text used on that wikipedia website…

Cheshire: Ahh… H-Haiii…. B-but I didn't use that o///o *so lying*

Bel: Ushishishi~.


End file.
